Efficient processing of massive databases is a challenging and important task in applications such as observational sciences, product marketing and monitoring large systems. A data set being processed by in a massive database may be distributed across several network devices, each receiving a portion of the data as a stream. The devices locally process their data, producing a small sketch, which can then be transmitted to other devices for further processing. Known techniques focus on producing sketches of minimal size for various problems, thereby providing space-efficient processing, while failing to adequately provide time-efficient processing. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.